Moving On
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: Set four and a half years after 5x07 Rise Up when Erica walked out of Callie’s life. How will Callie, Arizona, Erica and other Grey’s characters react to her return?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Moving On

**Author:** iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona, Callie/Mark (friendship), Mark/Lexie, with appearances by other GA characters, including one Dr. Erica Hahn

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (I've always wanted an Erica/Callie closure scene/episode on the show, but I highly doubt we'll actually get one, so I wrote my own. I love being creative.) Set four and a half years after 5x07 (Rise Up) when Erica walked out of Callie's life. How will Callie, Arizona, Erica and other Grey's characters react to her return?

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/****N:** I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

__________

Four and a half years had passed since Erica Hahn had left Seattle for the East Coast. Four and a half years since she'd walked away from Seattle Grace, her job and the woman she'd been half-way in love with.

But today, she was back.

Two days ago, she'd received a call from Derek Shepherd, who'd replaced Richard Webber as Chief three years ago. A VIP heart transplant recipient had requested her as his surgeon and was too unstable to be moved to another hospital. Erica had been tempted to refuse, but the VIP patient was undeniable. He'd been her mentor during her residency at Johns Hopkins. Why he was now at Seattle Grace, she had no idea. But she couldn't turn him down. He'd taught her everything she knew. And now he needed a new heart and had requested her personally. Damn it, she couldn't refuse Dr. Mason Boyd!

"Erica," Derek greeted her as she entered his office. She'd been lucky to not run into anyone on her way up here, but knew it was inevitable that she'd face many former colleagues, including one Dr. Callie Torres. She knew Callie still worked here. She'd seen her name on the OR schedule as she'd passed by it on her way to Derek's office.

"Derek," Erica replied, shaking his hand. "Or should I call you Chief?"

Derek chuckled. "Please, have a seat," he said, indicating the chair in front of his desk. She did and they discussed Dr. Boyd's prognoses.

"You should know that things have changed since you were last here," Derek said as they wrapped up their conversation. "Everything that's happened with George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens… it's taken its toll on everyone."

"O'Malley and Stevens?" Erica said, confusion apparent on her face.

Derek's eyebrows raised. "You didn't hear?"

Erica shook her head and Derek sighed.

"Shortly after you left, Stevens was diagnosed with stage four Metastatic Melanoma. She… was in a bad state for a long time and a DNR was ignored... She's in remission now and finishing her residency in Oregon, but it's been hard on everyone, especially Karev. Then O'Malley stepped in front of a bus to save a woman's life and was badly injured. He died soon after. Needless to say, even four years later, we're still feeling the loss."

Erica was speechless. Stevens had cancer? O'Malley was dead?

A lot had changed in the past four and a half years. Her first thought was about how Callie handled it all.

An hour later found Erica sitting in a conference room going over Dr. Boyd's charts.

"Well, well, well," a smug voice said from the doorway. "I never thought I'd see the day that Erica Hahn returned to Seattle Grace."

Erica looked up and glared at Mark Sloan as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Sloan," Erica said, then tried to ignore him.

Of course, Mark would not be dismissed so easily and walked further into the room, dropping into the chair across the table from her. He just stared at her, not saying a word.

"What?" Erica asked, annoyed.

Mark narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

"I didn't realize you would miss me so much."

"Not to me," Mark said, a little harshly. "To Callie. You nearly broke her, you know."

Erica's jaw clenched. She did not need this right now. "Sloan—"

"I'm just curious," Mark interrupted, "how you could just walk away and—"

"Is there something you wanted, Dr. Sloan?" Erica cut him off.

"Just don't do or say anything to upset her," Mark warned.

"This isn't a social visit," Erica retorted. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

"I'm just saying, she's finally happy now and I don't want to see you mess that up," Mark warned.

"I already told you this isn't a social visit," Erica seethed. "So don't bother hitting on me, either."

Mark grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said smugly, holding up his left hand, showing off the wedding band surrounding his ring finger. "My wife wouldn't like that one bit." With that, he turned and quickly left the room, leaving Erica stunned.

Mark was married now? Wow, things really had changed in the past four and a half years.

Erica managed to avoid Callie all day until she was walking out of the hospital that evening. She had just stepped off the elevator when she noticed the raven-haired beauty across the lobby, talking to Sloan. She laughed at something he said and Erica's stomach clenched as realization dawned on her.

Sloan had married Callie.

__________

Callie had heard that Erica Hahn had returned to Seattle Grace, but she'd yet to run into her. For that, she was grateful.

As she waited with Mark for Lexie and Arizona to join them in the lobby, she felt someone watching her. She glanced around the lobby and she locked eyes with the notorious Dr. Erica Hahn and her laughter immediately died on her lips.

Mark followed his best friend's gaze and felt his jaw clench. He was highly protective of his friends, especially Callie, who had done so much for him in the past few years. He grasped her elbow and pulled her towards the exit. "Come on, Cal. Let's wait for them at Joe's."

He didn't even give her a chance to protest as he dragged her outside, pulling out his phone at the same time to text Lexie and Arizona that they would meet them at the bar.

"Mark, are you okay? You're more upset than I am." Callie chuckled a bit. Sure, Erica being here had phased her momentarily and seeing her had made her loose her focus for a second, but she wasn't too distraught. They were both professionals and both damn good in their respective fields. Surely they could work together if need be. Besides, Callie was no longer angry. All her anger at Erica had fled when she'd fallen for her beautiful girlfriend who was now her wife. If Erica had not walked away, Callie would never have gotten together with Arizona, and Arizona made her whole. So, in a weird way, she was grateful that Erica had walked away.

Mark stopped outside Joe's. "How are you so calm?" he asked.

Callie shrugged. "It was along time ago, Mark. I've moved on and I'm assuming she has, too. In case you've forgotten, I'm in love with Arizona. Why should I care if Erica's back? It's not like she's trying to win me back or anything."

Mark studied his friend, unsure of whether to believe her or not. "When I saw her today, all I could think about was how defeated you were when she left. All I could remember was you breaking down in the OR and crying into my shoulder. All I could remember was you moping around for weeks, afraid to let anyone get close. I don't understand how you can forgive her, Cal. Because I can't. She broke my best friend."

Callie sighed. "Mark, that was all before I met Arizona. She put me back together again and made me whole. Even more whole than I was before Erica left, before George cheated on me. Arizona… she means the world to me and if Erica hadn't left, I wouldn't have gotten together with Arizona, and I can't even think about not being with her. So, yeah, I can forgive Erica. Because she led me to the love of my life and I'm thankful for that."

"I'm thankful, too," a soft voice spoke into Callie's ear as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Callie didn't even have to turn around to know it was Arizona. She smiled broadly and turned in Arizona's arms.

"Hi," she said softly, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Calliope Torres, you are amazing," Arizona said, hugging Callie to her.

"I try," Callie joked.

"Something tells me that our night of hanging out is about to be cut short," Mark said, watching his two friends cuddle. He slipped his arm around Lexie, his wife of just over a year, and grinned. She grinned back at him and had to agree. When Callie and Arizona got in their cuddle mood, which was quite often, it was obvious that they wanted some alone time.

Both couples retreated to their apartments, still in the same building across the street from the hospital. Callie and Arizona still occupied the unit that Callie and Cristina had lived in as roommates, but Cristina and Owen had moved out several years ago and into their own apartment. Shortly after, Arizona had officially moved in with Callie.

Callie and Arizona said goodnight to Mark and Lexie and entered their apartment hand in hand.

"Hi Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins," Stephanie said as they entered the apartment. She was bent over textbooks, working on what appeared to be math homework.

"Hey Stephanie, how was Elena?" Arizona asked the teenager.

"A perfect angel, as always," Stephanie said, gathering her schoolbooks and placing them into her bag. "She's asleep already."

Callie reached into her own bag and pulled out her wallet. She counted out some cash and handed it to Stephanie, who counted it and began to protest. "Oh, this is way too much," she started.

"We do this every time, Stephanie," Callie said with a smile. "Just say thanks and go home."

Stephanie sighed, but pocketed the cash. "Thanks," she said and walked out the door. "Do you need me tomorrow?" she asked before closing the door.

Arizona shook her head. "Nope, you're in the clear."

Stephanie laughed. "I enjoy it," she said. "Goodnight."

"Night Stephanie."

The door closed and Arizona grinned at her wife. "Finally alone," she said as she pulled her closer. She placed her lips against Callie's, allowing her teeth to nip playfully at Callie's lower lip.

Callie groaned and pulled Arizona closer, enjoying the feel of her firm body against her own. Things were just getting heated up when a yell came from the room previously occupied by Cristina. "Mamá! Mommy!"

Callie groaned and pulled back from Arizona. "Not completely alone," she said, but smiled.

Arizona chuckled and they walked into Cristina's old room. "What is it, baby?" Arizona asked softly as she sat on the edge of two-year-old Elena's bed.

"I had a bad dream," Elena sobbed, clutching at Arizona's arm.

Callie went to the other side of the bed and knelt beside her daughter, running her fingers through the dark, curly locks. "It was just a dream, baby," Callie soothed. "It's not real."

But Elena continued to cry and clutch Arizona's arm.

Arizona looked at Callie and Callie nodded. "How about you sleep with us tonight?" Callie suggested.

Elena nodded, sniffing. "Okay."

Arizona picked her up into her arms and the three of them made their way to Callie and Arizona's bedroom. They settled Elena under the covers in the middle of the bed before getting ready for bed. Soon, Callie and Arizona crawled under the covers and snuggled close to the still-upset Elena.

"Goodnight Elena-bear," Callie said softly against her daughters forehead.

"Night Mamá," Elena answered. "Night Mommy."

"Goodnight, baby," Arizona said softly.

Within minutes, all three were asleep, the two momma bears and their little cub.

__________

Of course Callie had married Sloan, Erica thought to herself as she went over the previous day in her head. Had Callie ended up with anyone else, it wouldn't have bothered her one bit. Okay, it would have bothered her a little, but not as much as her ending up with Sloan, the man she'd run to mere hours after sleeping with her.

Erica hoped that for once, she would have good luck and not see Callie, or Sloan for that matter, at all day.

But wouldn't you know it, the first person she sees when she walks into the damn hospital is Sloan, standing at the nurses' station, studying a patient's charts. She wanted to just walk in the other direction, but couldn't. She needed Dr. Boyd's charts from that very nurses' station.

Rather than chance Sloan trying to talk to her, she opted to wait until he left. So she stood and waited.

Three minutes later, she wished she'd found something else to do to occupy her time. Callie, dressed in street clothes, was walking down the hall towards Sloan holding a… child? The little girl was young, maybe two, and was definitely Callie's, right down to her raven hair and olive complexion. Great, not only was Callie married to Sloan, they had a love child. Just freaking great.

Suddenly the little girl squealed and held out her arms towards Sloan. "Unca Mak!" the girl cried out, a huge smile on her face.

Sloan smiled and reached out to take the child. "Hey kiddo!" he said, blowing a raspberry on the girl's cheek.

Unca Mak? Erica thought to herself. Was that supposed to be Uncle Mark? Why would she call her father Uncle Mark and not Daddy? Unless… she was wrong about Callie and Mark. But then, who had Mark married and who had Callie had a baby with?

"Hey Mark," Callie greeted.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off," he said, shifting his attention to Callie.

"I do," Callie said. "Just dropping by to eat lunch with Arizona before we go to the park, right baby girl?"

"Yeah!" the little girl said loudly. "And I'm gonna swing on the swings! Mamá said she'd push me and make me go real high in the air. But not too high, though."

Mark chuckled. "Not too high," he agreed. "Last I saw, blondie was headed to catch some sleep in an on-call room. I can take cutie here for a while if you want. I have an hour before my next surgery."

Callie smiled. "What do you say, baby girl? Wanna hang out with Uncle Mark for a while?"

"Yeah! And Auntie Lexie, too?"

Mark chuckled. "I'll see if I can find her," he said. "Forth floor on-call room, I believe," he said to Callie.

"Thanks," she said. "Page me if you need me to take her."

Callie walked off in one direction and Mark in the other. Erica was left stunned. She'd been so wrong.

But who was this Arizona person?

__________

Callie slipped quietly into the forth floor on-call room, glad to find it empty except for her beautiful, sleeping wife. She quickly closed and locked the door behind her, then made her way to the bed Arizona occupied. She was lying on her side, facing the wall.

She toed off her shoes before lifting the covers and slipped under them, spooning Arizona. She lightly kissed the back of her neck while running her hand over her stomach lightly.

"Hmm," Arizona sighed, still sleeping.

Callie tried harder to wake her, moving her hand up to cup her breast.

"That better be Callie," a sleepy voice said.

"Damn right it better be," Callie said softly into her ear.

Arizona sighed and rolled over facing Callie. She kissed her softly. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself," Callie said.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," she said as Callie nuzzled her neck.

"Just stopped by to see to eat lunch with you if you wanted."

"Hmm, sounds good. Where's Elena?" Arizona asked.

"With Mark. He said he'd take her for a while." Callie quickly disposed of Arizona's scrub top, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Remind me to thank him later," Arizona sighed as Callie kissed and licked her way down her neck to her bra-covered breasts. "Hmm, Calliope…" She pulled her back up to kiss her soundly. Their kisses soon became heated and their clothes mysteriously disappeared.

__________

Erica was beginning to feel like a stalker. It's not like she actively sought out Callie, but she seemed to be everywhere.

Like now, for example. Erica had been in the cafeteria first, eating her lunch in a secluded corner when Sloan had entered the cafeteria holding the little girl. He'd sat next to a resident that Erica recognized as the younger Grey sister. Also at the table was the older Grey sister, now a general surgery attending, and the former resident who'd been the bane of her existence when she'd worked here before, Cristina Yang. Yang had recently been promoted to attending Cardio-thoracic surgeon. Apparently, the current Head of Cardio, Teddy Altman, had been a better teacher than herself.

So Sloan had joined the Greys and Yang and was soon followed by Callie herself and a petite blond woman. The blonde enthusiastically picked up the child and hugged her before sitting at the table with the girl in her lap. Callie sat next to them, placing her arm around the blonde's waist.

This had to be Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Moving On (2/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on Live Journal)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona, Callie/Mark (friendship), Mark/Lexie, with appearances by other GA characters, including one Dr. Erica Hahn

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: (I've always wanted an Erica/Callie closure scene/episode on the show, but I highly doubt we'll actually get one, so I wrote my own. I love being creative.) Set four and a half years after 5x07 (Rise Up) when Erica walked out of Callie's life. How will Callie, Arizona, Erica and other Grey's characters react to her return?

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N**: I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N 2**: I got 99.5% positive feedback from part 1, both here and at . (Yay!) So, here's part 2. Don't get too used to speedy updates—I just happen to be on Spring Break from college right now, so I have spare time. Once classes resume, I'll be swamped with papers, exams and readings once again. Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys ROCK! : )

**A/N 3**: _**HUGE 6x17 (Push) SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't watched 6x17 and don't want to read spoilers, DON'T READ THIS STORY!**_ - Ooookay. So, I just finished watching 6x17 (Push) and now I kind of hate this story. lol. JK JK. No worries, I'll still finish it, but I feel weird writing it. Sooo, we're going to pretend that the events of 6x17 happened, but Callie/AZ worked through them and AZ finally came around and Calzona lived happily ever after. Yep, that's what we're going to do. Great! Now my story makes sense again. Yay! Now, let's just hope that happens for real on the show. Now, onwards with the story! (note: flashbacks are in _italics_) Enjoy. : )

__________

It was three in the morning and Arizona couldn't sleep. Callie was on-call tonight, so she was still at the hospital while Arizona was alone in their bed. She hated sleeping without her wife by her side. And with them both being surgeons, it happened frequently.

Arizona sighed and rolled onto her back, trying to allow sleep to overcome her. But she couldn't stop thinking. Callie seemed so okay with Erica returning. For some reason, that bothered Arizona. She should be happy that Callie was fine, right?

Her pager suddenly sounding startled her and she groaned. She looked at the clock. 3:17. Great.

After quickly getting dressed, she called Mrs. Roland, their next door neighbor that offered to watch Elena anytime, day or night. At first, she and Callie had been hesitant to take the woman up on her offer in the early morning hours, but the woman had insisted. And really, what choice did they have?

Mrs. Roland groggily answered the phone, but was happy to watch Elena. Mrs. Roland was a former surgical nurse and had worked at Seattle Grace until three years ago when she'd retired shortly after her husband had died. Arizona and Callie trusted the woman, both having worked with her in surgeries. And Elena loved the older woman, so that made things easier.

After waking a reluctant Elena and taking her next door where Mrs. Roland was waiting, she rushed across the street to the hospital.

"What do you got?" Arizona asked Owen Hunt.

"Multiple MVC on the interstate. Trauma Room 3," he said, handing her a chart.

Arizona rushed to Trauma room 3 to find Karev working on the teenaged girl. "Abby Henderson, age 13, victim of a car crash. Multiple fractures, possible concussion, in need of a trauma series and CT to check for internal injuries. Had to intubate upon arrival. She has a collapsed lung and we had to put a chest tube in."

Arizona checked the girl's limbs, noticing severe bruising on the upper right leg. "We need a STAT x-ray on the right femur," she told Karev.

"I paged Torres and Sloan," Karev said. "She has some nasty lacerations to her face that Sloan should check out."

Arizona nodded as she listened to the girl's heart with her stethoscope. "Her heart sounds strong, but she's lost too much blood. Hang some O-neg," she said to a nurse.

"What do we have?" Callie asked as she entered the room. The sight of Callie never failed to make Arizona's heart race, even now when she was in full Pediatric Surgeon mode. But fortunately, it didn't stop her from doing her job.

"Abby Henderson, age 13, car accident victim," Karev filled her in. "She has substantial bruising in her right leg."

"We need to get her to CT STAT," Arizona said, noticing her vitals begin to drop.

As they were wheeling the girl out of the Trauma room, Hunt poked his head out of another trauma room. "Torres! Need you in Trauma 2!"

"Page me when you get the scans and x-rays," Callie said to a resident before joining Hunt.

Several hours later, Arizona and Karev had repaired the girl's internal injuries and Callie had repaired the extensive damage to the femur. It had been touch and go for a while, but the teenager was expected to make a full recovery.

Arizona had scrubbed out before Callie and went to grab some coffee for both of them at the vendor. It was now approaching her actual shift, which was due to begin at 8am, so there was no point in returning home.

As she paid for the coffees and returned to the nurses' station, her and Callie's unofficial meeting place, she noticed the notorious Dr. Erica Hahn standing at the counter, flipping through some charts.

Arizona knew Callie didn't really feel anything about the woman's return, but Arizona felt her own anger surface. She knew she had no right, but she couldn't help it; she was highly protective of the things she loved, after all. She'd heard the stories about Callie breaking down after Erica had left. She remembered how sad and defeated Callie had seemed when she'd first met (and kissed) her in the bathroom at Joe's. And it was because of this woman standing ten feet in front of her.

Arizona had to force herself to remain calm. Then, she remembered what Callie had said the other night. She'd said that if Erica had not walked away, they may not be together now. That thought made Arizona shudder. She couldn't imagine her life without Callie. Without their beautiful Elena.

Erica was the fool, here. She'd left the gorgeous, sweet, generous Callie and Arizona had been lucky enough to sweep the brunette off her feet.

Arizona had to keep reminding herself of that fact - she had Callie.

Arizona squared her shoulders and walked the remaining distance to the nurses' station, depositing the two cups of coffee at the opposite end of the counter from where Erica Hahn stood and asked the nurse for a patient's charts, just so she'd have something to do while waiting for Callie. She hoped Erica left before Callie arrived.

As she looked over the charts, she felt Erica's eyes one her. She glanced up and her own brilliant blue eyes connected with those of Erica Hahn. Arizona had to admit, Callie did seem to have a pattern - blonde hair, blue eyes.

Arizona also grudgingly admitted that Erica wasn't the ugly, Cruella DeVil-like character she'd pictured in her mind. Dammit. She was actually quite attractive.

The way in which Erica was looking at her let Arizona know that she knew who she was. She really hoped this woman wouldn't start any drama. The last thing she needed was drama.

"Hey, blondie," Mark said loudly from beside her, startling her.

"Don't do that!" Arizona admonished, slapping his arm lightly.

"Sorry," he said, putting his hands up in front of him. He spotted the coffees on the counter. "You got me coffee? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't," Arizona said, slapping his hand away from the coffee cup. She sighed and glanced back over at Erica.

Mark leaned back against the nurses' station and eyed her carefully. "Bugs you, too, huh?"

Arizona didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yeah, a little."

Mark sighed and shrugged. "I don't understand Callie," he said softly. "I really don't."

Arizona mirrored his shrug and returned her gaze to the tall blonde still standing at the nurses' station. Her attention was back on her charts, so Arizona took the opportunity to study her more.

"Hey guys," a lyrical voice said from beside Mark and Arizona turned to face Callie. "Dude, what's with your face?" Callie asked Sloan.

Sloan grumbled something indiscernible about "lesbian drama" and walked away, shaking his head.

"What was that all about?" Callie asked.

"Oh, um…" Arizona looked back towards the place Erica Hahn had been standing only to find the spot empty. She then noticed the woman rounding a corner down the hall. "Just… Erica was here and… well, he was trying to figure you out."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Figure me out?"

"Yeah, he can't understand why you're not freaking out about her coming back." She paused momentarily. "Actually, I'm kind of perplexed by it as well, to be honest."

Callie shrugged. "I don't know, it's kind of weird. I mean, I always thought that I'd be mad or upset if she came back, but, like I said, if she hadn't walked away… I just don't… feel anything when it comes to her. Nothing. Not anger, not happiness… I'm just neutral."

"That doesn't mean I have to be neutral, does it?" Arizona asked.

Callie chuckled. "Nope. Be whatever you want. Just be careful. She can be kind of spiteful if you're not on her good side. Just ask Cristina."

Arizona shook her head, then noticed the missing coffee. "Hey! He stole your coffee!"

"Who?" Callie asked.

"Mark."

"No worries. I'll get it back," Callie said with a wink. She gave Arizona quick kiss before leaving to chase after Mark, the dirty thief, and her missing coffee.

__________

Erica sighed and rubbed her face with her hands as she sat at the table in the attending' lounge. Dr. Boyd's heart transplant was scheduled for the following morning, but all she could think about was Callie and this Arizona chick.

She's asked around and had discovered that Arizona Robbins was Head of Peds and one of the best pediatric surgeons on the West Coast. She also learned that she and Callie had been together for nearly four years and were happily married.

In the four and a half years since leaving Seattle, Erica had dated a few women, but it had never amounted to anything substantial until she'd met Madison Jenkins, a scrub nurse at Mass Gen, six months ago.

Erica had made it a rule, once again, to not date anyone from work and, once again, she had broken that rule when Madison had knocked her for a loop. She'd resisted for all of two weeks before breaking down and agreeing to go on a date with the woman. The rest was, as they say, history.

It had only been six months, but Erica felt like she may have found someone special, but she was still hesitant to take the plunge. Maybe now, she could stop dancing around her relationship with Madison. After all, if Callie could move on and find another woman to love, so could she, right?

While the knowledge that Callie had moved on and found love stung a little, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have. Of course Callie had moved on. She was young, beautiful and successful. And she deserved to be happy.

But, even though she wasn't upset that Callie was with Arizona Robbins, that didn't mean she had to like the woman.

Something about Arizona Robbins made her cringe. She was too damn perky and Erica swore she saw the woman glide down the hall on her shoes as if they were roller skates. How in the hell did she do that?

Just then the door opened and the object of her thoughts, Arizona Robbins, walked into the room, stopping short when she saw Erica.

"Hey," Arizona said slowly, unsure of what to do or say.

Erica nodded in acknowledgment. There was a moment of awkward silence before Arizona moved to the small refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She quickly moved to exit the room, but thought better of it. She stopped before she got to the door and turned to face Erica.

"I just have to know one thing," Arizona said.

Erica raised her eyebrows in question.

"Just tell me you're not here to, like, try and win her back or anything. Because then I'd have to kick your ass."

Erica nearly laughed aloud at the idea of this tiny, petite woman kicking her ass, but thought better of it. She may surprise her. Rather than laughing, Erica simply shook her head. "I'm just here to do a transplant, and then I'm gone," she said.

Arizona nodded. "Good," she said. "Because I can't stand to see her hurt. Although, she doesn't seem all that upset about you being back, God only knows why. After the way you ran out on her—" She stopped short and shook her head. "Sorry, that was rude."

Erica shrugged. "More like honest," she said, regret evident in her voice.

Arizona eyed her carefully, seeing the way her shoulders slumped. This was not the headstrong woman she'd heard about. This woman seemed… defeated. Run down. Tired. And Arizona had a feeling she knew why.

She sighed heavily and sat across from the taller blonde. "Look, I know that I only know one side of the story and all that, but from what I've heard, you and Callie started off as friends, right?"

Erica nodded wearily, unsure of where this was going. "She was one of the best friends I'd had in a long time."

"Okay, so talk to her," Arizona said. "I know Callie. And I know that while she seems okay on the outside that you're here, I know she's fighting a battle inside. And it has nothing to do with Erica the ex-girlfriend or whatever you two were. It's all about her former best friend. She misses her friend, even if she won't admit it. And I think you miss her, too. So, maybe you should just talk to her." Arizona stood and walked out the door, turning back before the door shut. "Just remember, you hurt her or try anything with her, I'll kick your ass. And Mark will be there to back me up."

The door closed and Erica couldn't help but grin. Arizona Robbins sure was feisty. And she talked a lot. And maybe she was right, too. Looking back on the entire situation, Erica had to admit that the thing she missed the most about Seattle Grace was the quick and easy friendship she'd formed with Callie.

__________

Callie arrived home before Arizona that evening and, after thanking Stephanie, she began getting Elena ready for bed. She gave her a bath and helped her brush her teeth before dressing her in her favorite pajamas and tucking her in. She read Elena's favorite bedtime story and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, mija," Callie said softly.

"Night night, Mamá." The small girl was asleep within minutes, clutching tightly to her favorite teddy bear. Callie couldn't help but watch her sleep. She sat in the rocking chair beside the small bed and smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Arizona found her there half an hour later, fast asleep.

She stood in the doorway and smiled, thinking about how she'd almost missed this opportunity. Working in Peds, she treated on sick kids every day. She knew what could go wrong, and she had always thought she didn't want to go through what she saw her patients' parents go through on a daily basis. She had been determined to not have kids.

Arizona hadn't realized how much Callie had wanted kids, how much she craved the family atmosphere. So when Callie had nonchalantly mentioned having kids, it had thrown her for a bit of a loop and drama had ensued. They'd even broken up for a few months, but Callie had cornered her one day and had made her fall in love with her all over again. She'd been asleep then, too.

_FLASHBACK - THREE YEARS EARLIER_

_Arizona had just finished her shift and she was exhausted. She contemplated going to Joe's to grab a drink, but decided against it, knowing that Callie was probably there already, hanging out with Mark or Cristina. _

_Instead, she just went home. 'Home' was now a foreign concept to her. For the better part of the past year, 'home' had meant Callie's apartment. 'Home' had not been this dark, lonely apartment that she'd slept in all of a total of about six nights while she was with Callie. 'Home' had been in Callie's arms, in Callie's bed, in Callie's apartment. This was not 'home.' _

_As Arizona walked up the two flights of stairs, her shoulders sagged. The past two months had been awful. Callie had been avoiding her at all costs. Arizona didn't blame her. She'd said some pretty hurtful things that night that she hadn't meant. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth, she'd tried to take them back, blame them on the heat of the moment, but Callie wouldn't listen. She'd been upset, understandably so, and told Arizona to leave. _

_So, Arizona had left. And the only time they'd spoken in the two months, one week and three days since was on the rare occasion that they were forced to work together. On a child. _

_Arizona was walking with her head down, so she didn't immediately notice the figure sitting on the floor outside her apartment door, back to the wall, fast asleep. _

_Arizona stopped in her tracks when she saw the her beautiful Callie, hair in a messy ponytail, make-up smeared as if she'd been crying, and jeans and shirt wrinkled, as if she'd been waiting for quite a while. _

"_Callie?" Arizona said softly. She walked over to the sleeping beauty. "Callie, wake up," she said again, nudging her sneaker-clad foot with her own. _

_Callie finally stirred and opened her eyes. _

_Arizona nearly cried at the sight of her. Her normally gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were red and it was now even more obvious that she'd been crying. "What are you doing here?" Arizona asked softly, leaning back against the wall opposite her former girlfriend, needing the support. _

"_I… I don't know," Callie said, her voice tight with tears. She stood. "Can I… Can I come in? I need to talk to you." _

_Arizona didn't answer immediately._

"_Please?" Callie pleaded. _

_Arizona finally nodded and unlocked her apartment door. They entered the apartment and Arizona turned on the lights. The lamp cast a soft golden glow over the room._

_Callie sat heavily on the couch and buried her face in her hands. _

_Arizona didn't know what to do. She stood next to the couch awkwardly for a few moments listening to Callie cry before sitting next to her and gathering her in her arms. Callie cried into her shoulder for several moments. Arizona had started to cry when she wrapped her arms around Callie, feeling more at 'home' for the first time in several weeks. _

"_I can't, Arizona," Callie had finally said, lifting her face from Arizona's shoulder. "I tried, but I can't."_

"_Can't what?" Arizona asked, concerned. _

"_Can't live without you," Callie said. "These past couple of months have been hell. I can't sleep, I can barely eat… I love you, Arizona, and I need you in my life."_

_Arizona felt fresh tears well as Callie said those words. She cupped Callie's cheeks and swiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Callie, I love you, too, you know that, but—"_

"_Don't call me that!" Callie insisted. "Don't call me 'Callie.'"_

_Arizona shook her head. "I haven't changed my mind," she said. "I see what parents go through every day and I never want to have to feel that pain. I see what kind of things can happen to children. I can't put myself or __**you **__through that."_

_Callie's tears continued to flow, breaking Arizona's heart even more. "Yeah, I still want kids," Callie said. "Badly. I want to raise a family and go on family vacations and all that, but Arizona, I want you more. I need you. If I can't have kids with you, then I don't want kids at all. If being with you, having you in my life, in my home, in my bed means giving up kids, then fine. Because as much as I want kids, I want you a hundred times more."_

_With that, Callie stood and stumbled off the couch and out the door, leaving behind a stunned Arizona. _

_It took Arizona all of five minutes to go after Callie. She knocked on Callie's apartment door, noticing how weird it felt now that she no longer had a key. Cristina answered and looked at her, then at Callie's closed bedroom door. She rolled her eyes and said "I'm going to Owen's," before grabbing her jacket and leaving. But before she disappeared, she turned back to Arizona. "Just don't hurt her again. She's been through too much."_

_Cristina left, leaving Arizona alone in the living room. She walked to Callie's bedroom door and knocked. "Go away, Cristina!" came a muffled reply. _

_She knocked again, this time, opening the door at the same time. _

"_I said go away!" Callie said again. _

"_Cristina left," Arizona said softly, closing the door behind her. _

_Callie sat up in her bed, wiping away her tears. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, embarrassed by her earlier actions. _

_Arizona quickly rounded the bed and sat on the edge, pulling Callie towards her once again. "These past couple of months have been awful for me, too," she said softly. "I couldn't go a single day without thinking about you or what I said that night. Callie… Calliope, you know I didn't mean what I said. You'd make a super mother."_

"_I know you didn't, Arizona," Callie said, her voice muffled by Arizona's shoulder. "But I did mean what I said earlier," Callie said. "I want you, even if it means no babies."_

_Arizona buried her face in Callie's neck, feeling herself falling even more in love with the amazing woman in her arms. Callie was willing to give up one of her biggest desires for her? _

_Several moments passed before Callie pushed Arizona away, looking into her eyes. "Arizona, say something," she pleaded. "Say you still love me and want to be with me."_

_Arizona cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "Of course I still love you, Calliope. I never stopped loving you. And I never stopped wanting to be with you. The fact that you're willing to give up having kids for me… well, I'm… I… I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you'll come back to me. Come back home."_

_Home. Home was here with Callie. It had been since the first night they spent together here, in this very bed. This? Oh, yes. This was home. _

_Arizona nodded, unable to speak, and kissed Callie harder this time, giving her all to the fiery kiss, letting Callie know that she was here to stay. _

_Suddenly, her anxiety of having kids melted a little. Maybe, just maybe, she could allow herself to have a family with this amazing woman. _

"_Calliope," Arizona said, pulling away. "I… I don't know if I'll ever be fully willing to have kids, but I'm willing to discuss it. I know it means a lot to you. Just, let me think about it. But I can't promise you anything."_

CURRENT DAY

She smiled and walked over to her sleeping wife, glad that she'd finally decided that she was willing to have children with the love of her life. She kissed Callie's cheek, gently waking her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Arizona said softly when Callie opened her eyes.

"Hmm? What?" Callie asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in Elena's room. Did she have a nightmare?" Arizona whispered.

Callie shook her head and stood slowly. "No, I was just watching her sleep, marveling over how lucky I am to have the both of you."

Arizona smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "I'm the lucky one."

They exited Elena's room hand in hand.

"Oh, man, I was going to cook dinner for the most amazing wife in the entire world," Callie said, noting the time.

Arizona grinned. "You were going to cook yourself dinner?" she teased.

Callie rolled her eyes. "No, smarty. I was going to cook you dinner. But, it's kind of late. What do you say to something fast and simple?"

"Hmmm… Grilled cheese?"

After eating the quick supper, the two women got ready for bed. They both fell into the bed, utterly exhausted.

"I had an interesting conversation with Erica today," Arizona said sleepily as she curled into Callie's side.

"Did you now?" Callie inquired. "About what?"

"I may have threatened her just a little."

"What?" Callie asked, amused. "Oh, Lord, what did you say?" she groaned.

"Just that if she said or did anything to upset you or tried to make a move on you that I'd kick her ass."

Callie groaned again. "You did what? Arizona—"

"Hey, I'm just staking my claim."

"You don't have to," Callie said, pulling Arizona closer to her. "I'm already yours forever."

"Hmm," Arizona sighed, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. "Forever," she agreed and closed her eyes.

Callie shook her head. "Really, Arizona, you don't have to protect me. I can handle this."

When no response came, Callie looked closer at her wife, smiling when she noticed that she was already fast asleep. Callie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing her own eyes and allowing sleep to overcome her. Her last conscious thought was how incredibly happy she was in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Moving On (3/3)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on Live Journal)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona, Callie/Mark (friendship), Mark/Lexie, with appearances by other GA characters, including one Dr. Erica Hahn

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: (I've always wanted an Erica/Callie closure scene/episode on the show, but I highly doubt we'll actually get one, so I wrote my own. I love being creative.) Set four and a half years after 5x07 (Rise Up) when Erica walked out of Callie's life. How will Callie, Arizona, Erica and other Grey's characters react to her return?

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N**: I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N 2**: In Lauren-Land (i.e. in this story), Washington State has legalized gay marriage (yayness!).

__________

Callie sat eating her lunch alone, a rare occurrence at SGMW. Mark and Lexie were AWOL, probably hauled up in an on-call room doing the McNasty, Arizona and Owen were in emergency surgery on a 10 year old kid, Cristina and Teddy were off being Cardio Goddesses, Bailey had the day off and Meredith was with Derek, busy being the Chief's wife.

She sat in a corner, eating alone and reading the latest issue of Women's Health Magazine. So, she was startled when a tray was placed on the table across from her. She glanced up and was shocked to see Erica looking down at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"May I join you?" she asked tentatively.

"Ah, sure," Callie said carefully and sat up straighter. She closed the magazine she'd been reading and placed it on the table.

Erica sat and Callie finally took the time to really study her former lover. Erica's hair was longer by several inches, falling straight to about her elbows. Her usually confident expression was replaced by one of nervousness with a hint of fear and anxiousness and her shoulders were slumped as if she were exhausted. This was not the Erica that Callie had befriended several years ago, but she still had the ability to turn heads as she walked by, Callie had to admit.

Erica also took the opportunity to study Callie in return. Even with her own nervous expression, she was as gorgeous as ever, from her straightened raven hair, a bit longer than Erica remembered, to her chocolate brown eyes and full lips. And the navy blue scrubs, which told Erica that Callie was now an attending, suited her well. And it was obvious to Erica that she was truly happy.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Callie took a deep breath and broke the silence. "So, where are you working now?" she asked.

"Mass Gen," Erica replied, picking at her salad.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Another teaching hospital?"

Erica shrugged, but grinned. "What can I say? I like to challenge myself."

Silence fell again. The tension was high, but Callie knew she had to say something or the opportunity would pass her by.

"I know this is difficult and, well, just damn awkward. I hate how things ended."

Erica knit her brow met Callie's eyes. "You mean how I just walked away?"

Callie gave a small nod. "Yeah. I realize I was an idiot. A big idiot, but you just… left. Without a word. I deserved more than that, Erica."

"Callie, you have to understand what I was going through—"

"I know what you were going through," Callie cut her off, only now beginning to feel a bit of anger. "I already said I was an idiot, a complete bitch. But you can't just run away every time you fight with someone. You stay and talk it out. You try and compromise. Then, if you still can't agree, then you walk away. But not without saying goodbye at the very least."

Erica studied her intently for a moment. "You really have changed," she said softly, knowing she was right. "And I mean that in a good way. She's good for you. Arizona."

Callie smiled at the mention of her wife. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." And just like that, her anger vanished once again. She sighed. "I hate that I hurt you, I really do, and I wish that I could go back and change that, but I can't. But you hurt me, too. You weren't willing to give me time to figure out what was going on. Fine, whatever. I respect that I wasn't what you needed. But I've missed you, Erica. I really have."

Erica swallowed and nodded. "I've missed you, too, Callie. We had something good."

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"I meant our friendship," Erica clarified.

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, we were pretty disastrous as more than friends. Partly, well, mostly because of me."

"I'm as much to blame as you, Callie," Erica said sadly. "I should have been more patient, more understanding…"

"Hey, if the rolls had been reversed, I'm not sure I would have been all that patient either," Callie said. "And, I really am sorry about the way it all ended."

"Me, too," Erica agreed. "I haven't really made any good friends at Mass Gen. Not like I made friends with you."

Callie nodded and grinned. "Awkward and bad at small talk, right?"

Erica chuckled. "You got it," she said. "Look, I know we won't just magically be the best of friends again, but how about if we just start over?"

Callie sighed and rested her elbows on the table in front of her. "Alright," she said with a sigh. "We can try that." Like Erica said, they wouldn't suddenly become best friends again, but she was willing to try because, if she were completely honest, other than Arizona and Mark, Erica had been the best friend she'd ever had before they'd crossed that line.

"Good," Erica said. There was another moment of awkward silence before Erica shook her head. "Bad at small talk," she muttered.

Callie laughed. "How's Boston?"

"It's alright," Erica said. "A little colder than Seattle and a lot less rain. But I like it."

"Good," Callie said. "Seeing anyone?"

Erica felt her face redden and Callie laughed aloud.

"You are! Tell me!"

"Ah, well, her name is Madison and she's a scrub nurse at Mass Gen," Erica said.

"I bet she's hot," Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Isn't she?"

"Callie!" Erica admonished, but laughed. "You've been hanging out with Mark too much."

Callie ignored her. "Well? Is she?"

Erica sighed and grinned. "She's hot," she murmured.

"I knew it," Callie said. "How long have you been together?"

"Only about six months," Erica said. "But, I really like her."

Callie smiled. Now this was the Erica she remembered. And all it had taken was for them to talk things out and for her to mention Madison. Callie liked this Erica so much better.

"I'm glad," Callie said. "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, and it looks like you are. Really happy."

Callie took a deep breath and smiled broadly. "I am."

"How long have you and Arizona been together?"

"We just celebrated our four year anniversary last month," Callie answered. "The State of Washington legalized gay marriage last year and we got hitched over the summer." Callie showed off her white gold wedding band.

Erica smiled. "Congratulations. I hadn't realized Washington legalized gay marriage. That's amazing."

Callie noticed Arizona enter the cafeteria and look around for her. Her face showed her surprise when she saw that she was sitting with Erica and that Erica was smiling. Callie smiled and waved her over.

"Hey," Arizona said slowly as she approached. She nodded to Erica before sitting next to Callie, kissing her cheek.

"Hi," Callie greeted her. She turned back to Erica and made the introductions. "I know you two already kind of met, but Erica, this is my wife, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Erica Hahn."

"Nice to meet you," Arizona said, shaking Erica's outstretched hand. "And sorry about yesterday. I have a propensity to be a bit overprotective."

"It's alright," Erica said. "It's nice to meet you, too. Callie was just telling me you got married last summer. Congratulations."

Arizona didn't know what had transpired between the two women, but she was glad that things were seemingly alright. She trusted Callie and if she was okay with this, than so was Arizona. The fact that Callie wasn't freaking out put her at ease and she smiled broadly, thinking about the beautiful summer wedding that they'd had on a rare sunny day in June. It had been a small affair, just their families and a few close friends, including Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Teddy, Bailey and Ben (aka "gasman"), who was now Bailey's fiancé. Even Addison had flown in from L.A. to attend.

"Thanks," Arizona said, clasping Callie's hand tightly, making sure her own wedding band, which matched Callie's, only it was yellow gold, was in Erica's line of vision. The action didn't go unnoticed by Erica, who smiled at Arizona's overprotectiveness. But she need not be so territorial. Erica knew she'd lost her chance with Callie when she'd walked away so many years ago. And that was alright. She was glad that Callie had found happiness.

A pager sounded and the three surgeons checked their pagers. Callie groaned. "It's me," she said. "Trauma." She gave Arizona a quick kiss and hurried away towards the ER.

Erica sat back and studied Arizona, who was busy watching Callie as she rushed out of the cafeteria. "She's happy," she said.

"Hmm?" Arizona hummed and turned back towards Erica. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Erica chuckled. "I said that she's happy now."

Arizona smiled and blushed slightly.

"No, really," Erica said. "And I thought that coming back here and seeing that would be awful, but I'm actually okay with it. I'm more than okay, I'm glad that she's happy."

"You know, I was so prepared to hate you, but you're making that kind of impossible," Arizona said, sipping from her drink.

"I'm sure Yang would disagree with you," Erica said.

Arizona laughed. "Yang and I disagree on a lot," she said.

"Shocker," Erica said. Another pager blared. This time it was Erica's for Dr. Boyd, who she'd operated successfully that morning. "Damn it!" she groaned out. This couldn't be good. "I have to go," she said to Arizona before bolting out of the cafeteria to Dr. Boyd's room.

__________

"I like her," Arizona said nonchalantly that evening as they got ready for bed. Callie stood at the sink, brushing her teeth while Arizona applied lotion to her legs, wrapped only in a towel.

"Who?" Callie asked around her toothbrush.

"Erica. She's not exactly the Wicked Witch, as Cristina called her, that I imagined."

Callie rinsed her mouth out with water and eyed her wife with a grin. "Do I need to be afraid that you'll leave me for her?"

Arizona laughed and stood up straight. "Oh, yeah," she teased. "Let me tell you. We have it all planned. We're going to skip town tomorrow during lunch. I'm thinking California or maybe… Texas! I'm gonna be a cowgirl and ride horses all day." She pressed herself against Callie's back and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "And I'm gonna wear those Daisy Duke shorts you love so much with cowboy boots and a teeny, tiny tank top and—"

Her words were silenced by Callie abruptly turning around to face her and pressing her lips roughly against hers, taking her mouth in a heated kiss.

Arizona groaned into the kiss, allowing her hands to settle on Callie's hips, pulling her close.

Callie's own hands were busy roaming Arizona's back and ass as she devoured her mouth with her tongue. She pulled back only when breathing became essential. "You wanna play that game, huh?" she said into Arizona's ear while tracing the delicate shell with her lips and tongue.

"What game?" Arizona breathed out, turning her head to the side in order to give Callie better access.

"The teasing game. You wanna tease me? You get teased in return." With that, Callie forced Arizona back into their bedroom and onto the bed. Her towel disappeared and Callie stood beside the bed as she studied Arizona's naked form, licking her lips in anticipation.

Arizona knew then that she was in for a long night of being teased and tortured. She couldn't wait.

__________

"We should look for a house," Callie said the next morning as she stood at the stove making breakfast.

"What? Really?" Arizona asked from the other side of the island where she sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, why not?" Callie said, sliding a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of her. "We've talked about it before, but the timing was never right. Why not now?" She set her own plate next to Arizona's and sat next to her.

Arizona smiled. "We're really gonna buy a house together?"

"We're really gonna buy a house together. A big house with a big back yard for Elena to play in."

"And a pool?" Arizona asked excitedly.

Callie chuckled. "Sure, why not? And we can even get a dog."

"And chickens?!"

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "What is it with you and chickens?"

Before Arizona could answer, the front door opened and Mark walked in, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't you knock anymore?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he practically yelled, giddy as a teenaged girl.

"Oh, my God!" Arizona and Callie said at the same time. They rushed his side, asking a million questions.

"Mark!" a mildly angry voice said from the doorway. "I wanted to tell them!" Lexie stood there, a huge smile on her face.

Arizona tugged Lexie into her arms, hugging her tightly, screaming "I'm gonna be an aunt!" over and over again.

Callie laughed at her excitement, but Lexie looked a little scared. Callie rescued her from Arizona's death grip. "Let the girl breath," she teased. "How far along are you?" she asked Lexie.

"I don't know, yet," Lexie said. "I just did the home test this morning. I did six of them to be sure and they were all positive."

"Oh! You're going to go to OB today, right?" Arizona rushed to say. "Because you need to get prenatal vitamins and—"

"Arizona, she's a doctor, too," Callie reminded her. She pulled her back into her arms.

"Oh, right," Arizona said.

Lexie laughed. "I've already set up and appointment with Dr. Warner," she said, grasping Mark's hand tightly. He still had that goofy smile on his face.

"Well, congratulations," Callie said, hugging her. "I know Elena will be happy to have someone to play with."

"We have good news, too!" Arizona said.

Mark looked them both over. "Alright, who's pregnant this time? I bet it's you, blondie. Callie did it the first time, so now it's your turn."

"You're pregnant too?!" Lexie squealed.

"No, no, no," Callie said. "We're not pregnant, we're buying a house."

"Oh!" Lexie said, a little less enthused, but still happy for them. "That's great! Have you picked one out yet?"

"Not yet," Callie said, clasping Arizona's hand. "We just decided this morning that it's time."

"Mommy!" Elena screamed out.

"I was wondering when she'd wake up," Arizona said. "I got it." She went into Elena's room.

"Alright, alright," Callie said to Mark and Lexie. "As happy as I am for the two of you, I need to get ready for work, now."

Callie was genuinely happy for her best friend and his wife. Mark had gone a little crazy after he and Lexie had broken up after little Sloan had arrived. But in the end, Mark and Lexie were made for each other and had worked through their issues. Now, they were happy and starting a family of their own.

Callie couldn't help but smile as she thought of her own gorgeous wife and daughter in the next room. She wished things could stay like this, but she knew that they'd fight, most likely their next fight would be over which house to purchase, but Callie wasn't afraid. She knew that, no matter what, she'd always have her beautiful Arizona by her side. And besides, it was so much fun making up after a fight.

Their sex life was still pretty active and incredible, even after four years, but their make-up sex was insanely hot and mind-blowing. She'd never admit it to a soul, but sometimes, if it had been a while since they'd fought, Callie would pick a fight over something stupid, just so she could get make-up sex.

Arizona would never admit it to anyone either, but she knew every time when Callie was picking a fight just to get the hot make-up sex. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

Callie finished getting ready and returned to the living room to find Arizona pouring a bowl of Elena's favorite cereal. Arizona had the day off.

"I'm going to try and get out of there early today," Callie said, knowing that as of right now, her surgery schedule was fairly light that day. Of course, that could change at the drop of a hat, but that's what came with being a surgeon. "I'm thinking I'll pick up a pizza on my way home?"

Arizona grinned and gave Callie a kiss. "With pepperoni and sausage?"

"Of course," Callie said.

"Yum," Arizona said, smacking her lips. Callie couldn't resist giving her another kiss, this one a bit longer.

"Grown ups are so yucky!" Elena said from the table.

Callie pulled away and chuckled. She walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "See ya later alligator."

"After while crocodile," Elena responded.

Callie gave Arizona one last kiss before leaving for the hospital. "Love you," she said.

"Love you, too," Arizona replied with a smile. "Go save lives," she said.

As Callie walked the short distance to the hospital, she couldn't help but think that life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
